Buku dan Perpus
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Buku dan Perpustakaan adalah mak comblang Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya


_**K**__uroko __**n**__o __**B**__asket __**(c)**__**F**__ujimaki __**T**__adatoshi_

_**B**__uku __**d**__an __**P**__erpus by Chesee-ssu_

_warning: standar applied_

* * *

_**H**__appy __**r**__eading ..._

* * *

Kise itu tampan dan berani, punya aura bling-bling, dan gigi putih bersih layaknya model iklan pasta gigi. Rambutnya kuning jernih, seperti minyak goreng yang disaring sepuluh kali. Dia tampan, sayang belum punya gebetan.

Ada seseorang yang diincar, rambutnya biru muda senada dengan warna matanya. Wajahnya datar namun lembut dan perhatian. Dia, si pemain bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya namanya.

Kise melihatnya pertama kali di perpustakaan daerah, sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil membaca buku tebal. Awalnya Kise kira dia hantu perpustakaan karena orang-orang tak memerhatikannya, kulitnya saja seputih salju begitu. Tapi Kise itu pemberani, buktinya saja ia berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Kepala pemuda itu mendongak, menampakkan iris biru jernihnya, panah cinta menembus hati Kise seketika.

Cinta pertama Kise berada di sudut ruangan perpustakaan.

Karena peristiwa itu, Kise jadi sering ke perpustakaan. Karena peristiwa itu, Kise tahu bahwa nama pemuda mungil itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan karena peristiwa itu juga, nilai geografi dan sejarah Kise melonjak drastis akibat Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ah, sungguh indah betul hidupnya sekarang.

Tiga bulan mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata membuatnya makin cinta. Dari sana ia tahu bahwa Kuroko suka sekali membaca novel di perpustakaan, minuman favoritnya, bahkan olahraga kesukaannya. Kise yang memang sudah alay jadi semakin alay ketika dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, seperti memeluk Kuroko disembarang tempat ataupun berteriak Kuroko-_cchi_ di perpustakaan sehingga mendapatkan lemparan buku dari penjaga perpustakaan.

Hari ini hanya ada mereka berdua di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya tidak juga, sih, masih ada penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang asyik membaca buku kedokteran miliknya, sedangkan partner setianya tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Kise senang bukan kepalang.

Kise melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tebal. Iseng-iseng Kise melirik _cover _bukunya. Oh, geografi ternyata. Iseng, Kise pun menoel-noel bahu Kuroko.

"Ne, ne, Kuroko-_cchi _lagi baca buku apa, sih? Serius sekali," tanya Kise, padahal dia sudah tahu, masih aja ditanya.

"Buku geografi, Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko datar, masih fokus terhadap buku yang ia baca, bahkan Kise pun ia abaikan.

Kise manyun ketika diabaikan oleh si biru langit itu. "Emangnya Kuroko-_cchi_ baca bab apa sampai aku dicuekin begitu?"

Kuroko menghela napas lalu menutup bukunya. "Tentang pembentukan jagat raya dan tolong kecilkan sedikit suaramu sedikit, Kise-kun. Jujur itu menggangguku."

"Kuroko-_cchi hidoi_, _ssu_," ujar Kise. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-_cchi_ baca tentang pembentukan jagat raya 'kan, ya? Berarti Teori Big Bang juga ada ya di sana?"

"Iya, jujur aku terkejut Kise-kun bisa tahu Teori Big Bang."Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Kise semakin ditekuk, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, ssu. Aku kan juga belajar." Kise berujar bangga, nada penuh kesombongan terdengar jelas dari telinga Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Teori Big Bang pengertiannya apa?"

Kise menyeringai, ini sih mudah. "Teori Big Bang adalah ledakan dahsyat dan mengembang. Nah, akibat dari ledakan ini terjadilah pembentukan jagat raya."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Kise-kun sepintar ini." Kuroko berkata jujur.

"Kuroko-_cchi_ kejam." Kise merengek pelan. "Tapi ya Kuroko-_cchi_, cintaku padamu mirip Teori Big Bang, lho. Meledak-ledak dan berkembang setiap harinya."

Tiba-tiba hening melanda perpustakaan. Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum pelan. "Candaanmu tidak lucu, Kise-kun."

"_Mou_, aku serius, Kuroko-_cchi_. Aku gak bohong soal ini." Entah kenapa Kise jadi mendadak tampan. "Tolong jawab, Kuroko-_cchi_. Aku sudah cinta mati nih sama Kuroko-_cchi_."

Masih hening dan Kise tetap menunggu. Kuroko tersenyum simpul. "Langit biru tak akan lengkap tanpa matahari, Kise-kun."

Giliran Kise yang diam sekarang, masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan Kuroko. Dia minta jawaban, oke? Tapi jawabannya melenceng dari pertanyaan, apa-apaan itu langit biru tak akan lengkap tanpa matahari? Ia benar-benar tak paham lagi.

Tunggu sebentar ... sepertinya ia mulai paham apa yang dimaksud Kuroko.

_Langit biru tak akan lengkap tanpa matahari._

Pelan-pelan Kise tersenyum lebar, tanpa aba-aba Kise menerjang Kuroko dengan pelukan.

"AKU TAHU KALAU KUROKO-_CCHI_ JUGA CINTA AKU. AH HIDUP INI MEMANG INDAH. LOP YU KUROKO-_CCHI_." Kise girang bukan kepalang, Kuroko terdiam dalam dekapannya namun diam-diam senyum simpul terlukis di wajah datarnya. Momen ini sangat indah sebelum buku kedokteran sang pengawas melayang di kepala Kise.

"Kalau mau pacaran di luar saja, _nanodayo_. Ini perpustakaan, bukan tempat pacaran," kata si pengawas dengan nada jengkel, sepertinya terganggu oleh mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun pindah tempat agar si pengawas berambut hijau tak lagi marah.

Ya tak apalah diusir pengawas perpustakaan, toh seenggaknya cinta Kise gak diusir mentah-mentah oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**a/n: wahahaha, otak saya lagi konslet jadi jangan salahin saya kalau ficnya gabener, ooc? Biarkan, cause ooc is beautiful muahahah, oke thanks for reading *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
